


Opposition

by CyberSearcher



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kai is a touch sadistic, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Tags May Change, Zane knows what hes getting in to, blame discord, mature for a reason, okay this gets Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Kai meets alot of interestng people in his line of work. Most he either kills or forms a tenuious mutual agreemnent not to kill one another immediatley. Tonight, he decides which to apply to the new stranger at his bar.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Series: Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Opposition

**Author's Note:**

> Yall  
> Discord Fam  
> I Blame You All  
> Cheers

He threw back his second drink, the bitter taste offset by the strong smell of iron. Kai licked at his canines and swirled the last of the whiskey in its glass. Scratching at the stubble on his chin with a red-gloved hand, he picked off the last dried bits of blood as he watched the TV that hung over the bar.

_-the identities of the latest victim of the ‘Ice Cold Killer’ has been identified as Pythor Chumsworth, renowned businessman and previously convicted as one of the leaders of the infamous Serpentine crime family-_

Kai blinked up with surprise. A few other patrons turned their heads before lowering them to trade theories with their friends. The messy haired man only half listened to the rest of the report. 

He leaned his chin and traced the rim of his glass. This wasn’t the first report he’d heard. Pictures stolen and extorted from police files displayed a half-dug pit filled with frozen bodies found in the Birchwood. 

There were dozens, most of them people Kai knew through his own network. Then every other week or month, another cache would be found and there would be nothing but reports about the ‘Ice Cold Killer’ filling the local news channels. Kai even saw a documentary about them. 

So far, they had a body count that impressed even Kai. Nya theorized that it was another family trying to move in on their territory. But he passed her the printed out autopsies and shook his head. 

“They’re too specific.” He’d said to her. “Look, the Royal Blacksmiths usually bury their bodies underneath abandoned buildings and we haven’t heard shit from the Donegans. This is someone new.” 

“Okay. But _what_ killed them?” Nya held a photo up into the light.

The wound didn’t look like a bullet or a knife. Kai could barely make out the point of entrance, the only real tell being the long, thin needle that stuck out of the spines and head of the corpses. He chewed at his lip and plucked the photo from his sister.

“Hey!”

“Shut up.” He muttered. “Give me a minute.”

All the injuries were in the exact same areas; base of the head or down between the eyes. And always with that strange darkened point of impact. It didn’t look like fire or a chemical burn. Only one picture gave them more clues.

The brains of the victims were uniquely damaged; the pink, fatty tissue looked blacked and hard. The dead flesh ran all the way down to the very center of the brain. Kai was reminded of those pictures of deadly frostbite. Fingers and toes turned into nothing but gangrene. 

“Damn, whoever they are they, they don’t fuck around.” Kai mused. “Think you can get Pixal on this? I got nothing.”

“That’s what I was about to do, asshole.” 

She stole the pictures back and for good measure, slapped him over the head. Kai flipped her a middle finger as she closed the door behind her. 

“At least let her get a glance before you fuck!”

Kai didn’t know if she heard her, he still smirked and glanced back down to the police reports. Nobody even had a blurry picture of someone fleeing the scenes of the crime. 

He was knocked from his flashbacks as someone new came through the door. Kai gave a cursory look over his shoulders, then did another take. 

They weren’t dressed for a nightclub and they certainly didn’t look like the partying type. A black coat with a high collar hid the lower half of his face but his hair was a brilliant, stark white. His skin practically glowed like a second moon in the low light.

What caught Kai off the most were his eyes. They were narrow daggers of blue, raised above the crowd within a pale mask. He stepped down the short staircase and made his way to the bar. The stranger took a seat right beside Kai, lit a cigarette and let the smoke float between his lips. 

The mafia boss cocked an eyebrow, shifting so he could more easily size up the man. He was tall and kept his back ramrod straight. Kai could see his hand press flat against the wood grain, but ever so often he’d see the fingers twitch. 

“You new here?” He asked. 

The stranger nodded, exhaling smoke through his nose. “As far as you are concerned, Mister Smith.” 

Kai narrowed his eyes. “So, you’re either stupid or cockier than me then.” 

“I am fully aware of what you are capable of.” He said evenly. “You can call me Zane.” 

“Alright,” Kai made a snapping motion at the bartender, “what brings you here then, snowflake? Cause clearly you’re not lookin’ for a good time.”

A set of shot glasses were set before them. Zane watched the barista choose a bottle off the top shelf with a narrow expression. Kai huffed a laugh and knocked back one of the dozen set before them. 

“They’re not poisoned. Not until you give me a good reason.” He smirked. 

“Hmm, I know the habits of the Crimson Shogun. Poison isn’t your preferred method.”

“You did your homework.” 

Kai flicked over a shot glass, bumping into Zane’s fingers and slipping over the edge. He raised his second drink in a mock salute. He smirked behind his glove as Zane took the first tentative sip. 

“Why exactly are you here?” He asked, leaning his cheek into his hand and watching Zane with roaming eyes. 

“I wanted to see for myself just how scared I should be of you.” He said plainly. “The bodies you leave behind certainly paint a very graphic picture. I suppose I should assume the last person you spoke with could say the same?” 

It took Kai a moment for him to understand what Zane was referring to, nibbling at his tongue with his fangs. Then he suddenly laughed. 

Zane flinched hard. Kai gave him a toothy smirk. “Smart boy. But I doubt he’s in any condition to be talking anymore.” 

The pale man took another long drag from his half burned cigarette, extinguishing the rest in an ashtray. “Charming.” He deadpanned. 

“I try my best, snowflake.” Kai uncrossed his legs.

“I told you my name.” Zane insisted. 

“Sure, snowflake.” 

His eyes narrowed again. Kai traced the rim of another shot. 

“So, what makes you so special?” He asked. “Clearly, you think you're worth enough to talk to me.”

Zane hesitated for shorter this time as he took another glass. “Point to someone here, anyone you want.”

“Other than myself you mean?” Kai asked. Zane continued to stare at him and he rolled his eyes. “Sure, that guy near the back. Wearing tennis shoes and a graphic t-shirt.”

The man purposefully kept the description vague. Zane quickly found his target. 

“I’ll tell you everything about him.” He stated. “Please, give me five minutes.”

Kai gestured towards the open floor. Zane pushed himself up. He couldn’t help but notice the small sway in his step. The mob boss let himself stare at his ass while he made his way across the floor. 

He turned back and knocked back another shot. By now, he could feel his head starting to go fuzzy and his tongue sat heavy in his mouth. Zane was no doubt drunk, Kai waited for the other man to return. 

Deciding to finish off two more of the drinks, he looked through his phone and made note of the strangers name and made sure to get someone to track him down. Even if he was just some stoic bastard, Kai thought he was fun to toy with. Watching his calm shell crack made him smile. 

He looked up when he heard the chair in front of him shift. Zane was holding another drink, a small flute of champagne. He took a long sip before setting it, a drivers licence and a written copy of a phone number all with a small smile.

Zane held another shot between his fingers, inspecting it at eye level. “His name is Malcom Steward, he has three children - one boy and two girls who go to school three block down - and a wife. She doesn’t know he’s here tonight, he’s been coming here for the past two weeks. He prefers whiskey but wanted to try something new tonight.” 

The pale man finally swallowed the drink. Kai made sure not to let his surprise show, masking it with an approving nod and a grin. 

“Alright, snowflake, you’ve got me interested.” Kai shrugged. “Is that all you can do? Sweet talk some secrets and pretend you aren’t scared of me?” 

“What makes you think that, Mister Smith?”

Kai slid out of his seat, stealing the drink Zane had taken for himself before meeting his eyes. 

“Don’t lie. That never leads to anything good when I’m involved.” He whispered. 

Zane gave no reaction, save for the slightest hiccup in his breathing. Kai reached into his pocket, pulling out a comb that quietly flipped out a blade. He spun the chair Zane sat in and caged him between his arms. 

Kai ducked his head over his ear. The hand holding the blade pressed itself against his clothed thigh. 

“Or is this what you wanted?” He asked. “I could have you right now if I wanted. Kill you, fuck you, or hell, both if I’m feeling up to it. Is that why you came here, snowflake?” 

“You certainly talk a big game.” Zane leaned back. 

Kai could smell sweat, smoke and mint on his breath. He dug the knife ever so slightly up against his skin. 

“What makes you so sure I won’t follow through?” 

“Then prove it.”

“Gladly.” 

Kai growled against his cheek. Zane’s breath hitched as he drew back, teeth flashing in the dim lights. The hand at his thigh quickly slashed upward, leaving a red cut across pale lips. Zane still refused to break eye contact, staring him down as blood dripped past his chin. 

He held the knife against the base of his neck. 

“Still not scared yet, snowflake?” 

“Do you still believe that?” Zane said evenly. 

The man was impressed once again. Kai could see that his posture was still tense as a bowstring, but now he had a much closer view of those perfect blue eyes. 

They were thin and remained focused on him with hawk-like precision. Even as Kai traced the flat of his knife against his Adam's apple, they didn’t even glance downward. The man perched on top gave himself plenty of time dragging the blade across the flawless column of skin. 

“I could slice you into ribbons right now, have you dumped in the ocean and nobody would ever find you.” Kai spoke. “Or maybe I’d keep you tied up, you’d be my pet and I’d make you bleed over and over again. I bet your screams would sound delicious.” 

With a short flick, another cut was made at the juncture between the shoulder and neck. Kai grinned when he heard Zane hiss this time. 

“Do you treat all your newcomers with such intimacy?” He asked calmly.

Kai scoffed. “Nah, guess you’re just lucky, snowflake.”

“I said my name is - “ 

Kai grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled his face in for a bruising kiss. His teeth nibbled at the cut across his lips, tasting blood and ash. He finally heard the softest moan from Zane as he felt cool hands grab his waist. 

He gave one last, long lick and watched as the pale man tried to reign his facade of stoicism back. 

“Should I consider myself flattered then?” Zane asked. 

“Better watch that mouth,” Kai narrowed his eyes, dipping his teeth to trace the sides of his throat as a hand forced his chin up, “or I may just reconsider.” 

He felt the tails of his shirt be pulled loose and soft fingers massaged his hips. “Mhm, I thought the Crimson Shogun enjoyed a challenge.” 

The mafia boss relished the contact, cool burning against his skin. But Kai drew back, this time pinning both of Zane’s hands to the arms of the chair.

The lights around him were starting to grow blurry. Kai growled and shook his head. “God, I’ll regret it when I can’t remember your pretty face in the morning.” 

“That I’m certain we can agree on.” 

Kai glanced at the entrance to his private lounges. Pulling Zane without asking, he let the other catch up with him as he marched to his own suite. 

The moment the door was closed, the tanned man quickly pinned Zane against it and began forcing the buttons of his shirt open with a rough hand. He pulled it off his shoulders, then took a moment to take in the tattoo that stretched across his back.

It wasn’t of any gang Kai knew. At first, he mistook it for a spiderweb. Long lines of blue spread out from the center and out across his shoulder blades and peaked at the base of his throat. Then he took a closer look at the pattern. 

Kai chuckled.

He exhaled a hot breath against the tips of the snowflake, pressing wet kisses and hard bites. Kai leaned his chin against Zane’s shoulder. The hands he held twitched and tugged at his grip. His perfect blue eyes were starting to haze over, pupils growing wider each second. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty when I’m done with you,” He rubbed his cheek against his neck, stubble irritating soft skin, “spread out and screaming my name, god, I can’t wait.”

“Then what’s taking you so long?” Zane snapped. “I’m not impressed with the view.” 

Kai growled. He gave a cautionary bite into the meat of his shoulder, but resisted the urge to draw more blood. He practically threw Zane onto the bed, quickly straddling his hips and tearing off his own jacket. 

Before he could forget, Kai slipped a pair of red gloved into the pocket of Zane’s coat.


End file.
